First Encounters
by BlackWolfHellHound
Summary: Followup to Early Love. Some people asked for this, so here it is. Chapter 4 up.
1. Lost Passion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Hey people! It seemed that a few of you liked Early Love, because I got a fair amount of PMs saying they wanted a scene between Alucard and Seras. So I thought, 'why not?' and wrote this up. This could be counted as a follow-up to Early Love, so it might make a little more sense in later chapters if you read that first. You don't have to; you will still be able to read this and have it making sense without reading the other, but it might help a little. Okay, I've talked too much, so now the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Lost Passion**

Seras Victoria was walking down stairs in the Hellsing mansion to the basement where her rooms were. She and Alucard had just returned from Patrick, in Ireland. She raised a hand to her neck, her fingertips brushing the wound in her neck from Anderson's blade that hadn't quite healed yet. She winced; it still hurt. Her hand fell back to her side, and she continued her descent. _'Damn, there are too many stairs in this place._ _And why do our rooms have to be in the basement? It's always so dark. It's really depressing,'_ she thought. She reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way along the corridor. Her thoughts turned to Anderson. _'Why do I get the feeling that I know him? And why did I feel... so strange when he started speaking? Like I wanted to...'_ She came to the door of her room and was surprised when it opened suddenly, by itself.

"What the?"

She recovered when she noticed her master sitting in his usual position on the simple wooden chair in her room. He had the chair leaning back on two legs, with one of his feet firmly on the floor keeping his balance, and the other leg crossed over his knee, hands on his lap with fingers intertwined, and his usual smirk on his face.

"Are you all right, Police Girl?"

She hesitated a moment, surprised that he would actually care for how she felt for once.

"Well?"

"Uhh... I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You have had quite a shock. You've never had a wound like that before."

"Since when do you care?"

His face took on an irritated expression. "Since his bayonet went through your neck. Like I told you, with blessed weapons, regeneration doesn't always work."

"Is that why it's still not fully healed?"

Concern showed on his face for a moment, before it was restored to its usual stone-like countenance. "It's still not healed?"

Seras began to feel slightly worried. She had noticed his change of expression. "No... Should it be?"

"I would expect that by now it would be. Let me see it."

She unbuttoned the top button of her yellow shirt, showing the wound more clearly. It was still not closed; there was a puckered line that would leave a ragged scar. Concern showed on Alucard's face again. Seras grew more worried.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not healing nearly as fast as it should be. Even though this is your first encounter with blessed weapons, the wound should almost be closed.

"What does that mean?"

"That you are not drinking enough blood."

"Master, I really don't want to get into this argument again. I'm too tired."

"Nonetheless, if you drank, petty wounds like this would heal much quicker."

"Will it still heal on its own if I don't drink?"

"Yes, but it will take a very long time, and you will be left feeling very weak after it has until you drink. Healing takes a lot of your body's energy if you are not drinking."

"Is there any other way to speed it up without drinking?" She knew she couldn't drink the blood; but she didn't want to go around with a big hole in her neck.

"There is something I could do, but it would make you uncomfortable."

Again, she asked: "Since when do you care?"

"I don't, but when you get uncomfortable, you start to bitch, and I would prefer to save myself the bother tonight."

Seras exclaimed angrily. "I don't bitch!"

"Yes, you do," came the calm reply.

"I don't!"

"Then what are you doing right now?"

Again, a calm voice. He was smiling. _'Damn,'_ Seras thought. _'He's enjoying this!'_ She took a step toward him, fangs bared angrily.

"You know something? You can be really irritating when you want to be."

He got up off the chair and was walking towards her before Seras even realised he had moved. He strode towards her purposefully; she flinched slightly, nervous of his intent. He stopped right in front of her. She closed her eyes, too nervous to make eye contact, yet having nowhere else to look. For a moment, all she could hear was her own breathing. Being a vampire, she didn't need to, but she found she could not stop herself. Then she felt the strangest sensation on her neck. She opened her eyes, looked down and realised he was licking the wound in her neck. Her face flushed, and she opened her mouth to say something, but he placed his hand over her mouth to hold her quiet. _'This is the strangest feeling I've ever felt in my life... But why does it feel so... good?'_ she thought. Alucard's voice echoed in her mind. _'Because no-one's ever done it to you before.'_ She could feel the wound on her neck closing, not even leaving a scar to mark its existence. Alucard straightened.

"Uncomfortable?" Surely he didn't need to ask to know the answer.

"Master... why?"

"You wanted to know if there was a way to heal it without drinking blood."

"But you could have asked my permission first."

He leaned in close, his mouth lingering tantalisingly at the delicate skin of her ear.

"Ah, but it was much more fun this way. Besides, would it have changed your reaction if I had?" She couldn't see, but she could tell he was smiling.

"I... I would have... that's different."

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice. He smiled, and ran his gloved fingers softly along her neck where the wound had been.

"Seras, it's no different at all," he whispered.

'_He said my name...'_ The thought threaded its way into her mind through the fog that had descended in her head. She felt a tingling sensation running down her spine and realised he was blowing gently in her ear. She shivered, a tiny gasp escaping her lips, and he smiled, and kissed her ear, nibbling her earlobe a little. She found herself putting her arms around him, holding him in, but knew she didn't care. Her breathing was getting harder. He heard it and smiled inwardly. While sometimes he was annoyed at her stubborn hold on her humanity, now it felt... endearing. It made her seem more innocent. He kissed her jaw, just under her ear, and slowly began to kiss his way along the soft contours of her cheeks, his lips blazing a trail from there down her neck on her pale skin. His fingers slid up and down her spine, sending shivers through her body. He smiled again when he felt her shiver. His lips continued their path down her neck, sucking at her skin as they went. She shuddered again; a moan came from deep in her throat.

"M-master..." she whispered quietly.

His lips stopped at the hem of her shirt, waiting for her to respond. A slight frown appeared on her face, and her arms tightened their hold around his neck, silently begging him to continue. He smirked to himself, and began to undo her shirt buttons with one hand, the other resting on her backside. He unbuttoned it all the way down to the black leather belt around her waist, and then with the same hand began to tickle her stomach gently, as he kissed his way over her collar bone, lightly biting the muscle between neck and shoulder.

She gasped at his kisses, and began to work her hands up through his black hair, tipping his fedora onto the floor. His hand still tickling her stomach, he began to kiss down the front of her chest, directly down the breastbone, teasing her. He could see her nipples poking through the thin white bra she was wearing. He was kissing her solar plexus now, one hand undoing the belt at her waist, the other sliding her shirt further back from her shoulders. The belt came undone; the shirt fell to the ground. He unclasped the bra, discarding it completely. He lightly kissed the tender underside of her breasts, moving upwards until his mouth was over her nipple, his tongue flicking lightly over it.

She was breathing in gasps now; he looked into her mind and could see the desire there. But this was not what he wanted. What she felt was desire for sex, not desire for him. She had never taken pleasure like this, and now she just wanted the act, not the participant. He lifted his head from her nipple, and straightened, her arms sliding down to the small of his back. He looked at her, standing with a light frown of confusion on her face, her upper body bare, her large breasts covered in goose bumps, her nipples pink and erect, and thought for a moment that he didn't care that she didn't want him. Then the egotistical side took over. _'No. If she wants to have it, she must want me as well.'_ He looked into her eyes, and said:

"My Master is calling me."

An expression of hurt came over her face; he could feel the emotion overflowing from her mind. It was not the first time he had lied to anyone, but, unlike the others, he felt the guilt coursing through his veins like wildfire. He closed his eyes and smiled wistfully to himself. Her hand, so delicate, was in his. He brought it to his mouth, and kissed the bare skin of her fingers.

"Another time. I promise."

He let her hand go, and sank into the floor, his eyes watching her as he went. Her eyes followed him for as long as it took for him to disappear.

Seras stood frozen. She had been so close to discovering something new, both about herself and about her master, when he had ripped himself away from her. A feeling of rejection consumed her, swiftly followed by that of humiliation. _'Why?'_ she thought, her mind roiling in despair. _'Why did he just leave? Why did Integra have to need him now? Why?'_ Her eyes filled with blood tears, her legs would not hold her, and she sank to the floor, tears cascading down her face as the basement echoed her cries.

* * *

**Hope this is what you were looking for, those that wanted a followup. This will be continued as an attached mini-series depending on how many reviews I get. So if you want it to go futher, review!**


	2. Confusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Hi, folks! Sorry this took so long to put up. Lots of reasons. But hey, it's here now! Enjoy! **

* * *

Confusions

Seras Victoria lay on the cold stone floor of her room in the basement of the Hellsing manor. She lay on her side, her arms wrapped around her knees, which had been brought up to her chest, her head curled inwards towards her legs. A large puddle of blood lay about her head, and dry blood tears caked her cheeks. A dry sob escaped her body. She had cried herself out; and had no more tears to cry. Pain filled her whole body; pain at being rejected by her master. Despite the fact she knew Integra had called him, she still felt rejected. She had been so close to discovering something new for herself, when it had been ripped away from her. She dragged herself up into a sitting position against the wall. _'Christ, Seras, don't think about that or you'll start crying again,' _she thought to herself.

She sat there for a few moments, staring at the wall, trying to think of anything except what had happened a few hours previously. _'I need a shower.'_ Standing up, she walked through to the adjoining bathroom. Her shirt, belt and bra already discarded on the floor of her bedroom, she took her ankle boots off and lay them neatly down next to the door. The black stockings were next, tangling in each other as she kicked her feet to get them off. She unclasped her skirt, and that pooled around her ankles, leaving her in black lace panties which she slid off carefully, trying not to notice the wet patch which marked her previous excitement. Naked, she stood in the shower cubicle, turning the dial all the way round. Cold water shot out of the shower head and ran over her body. She stood facing the faucet, lifting her face up, her eyes closed, the cold water bouncing off her breasts. She stood there, letting her body soak up the water.

Alucard materialized in his bedroom, further down from Seras's. He could feel the misery pouring from her mind, and the guilt he felt for lying to her deepened. He sat on a simple wooden chair, resting his feet on the table. A wine glass full of blood traveled through the air towards his hand, landing neatly in his fingers. He took a sip, then threw the glass away in disgust. Even blood would not satisfy his conscience, what little there was left of it. He felt like going back to Seras and making it up to her, but he knew that would not make him feel better either.

"It's been a long time since I was indecisive," he said to no one in particular.

He was in two minds. He wanted to go back to Seras and have his way with her, pushing himself deep into her until she screamed his name in pleasure, but at the same time, part of him refused to do so, because it would be a mindless thing. She would not recognize any feelings for him, and probably would not thank him for jumping on her, either. That was not enough for him. She had to want him, to need _him_, before he would satisfy her. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

Shivering, Seras stepped out of the shower, her pale skin tight and covered in goosebumps. She stepped through to her room, still shivering. A mirror stood in the corner, and she walked over to it.

"Why did Master just leave? Does he think I am unattractive? Or is it that he thinks I'm weak because I don't drink blood? He hates weakness," she said aloud. She knew that he had been called, but no meeting with his master ever took longer than half an hour.

She stared at her reflection, running her eyes over her body, from her dainty feet up her long legs to the top of her head. _'What does he find unattractive?'_ she thought to herself. Her eyes lingered on the small golden nimbus of hair between her legs. She could imagine him, here with her, in her coffin with her, his shaft pumping into her without mercy...

Without realizing it, her hand had fallen to that nimbus of hair, and the fold that was under neath it. She teased herself, imagining it was her Master, and then slid her finger into herself, gasping from the coldness of her own skin, and began to slide her finger in and out. It wasn't enough, so she slid a second finger in, then a third, stroking harder. Her gasps came louder as she came close to release.

Alucard sat in his chambers, his mind running through the last couple of hours. He should have said something else to her, something more than promises. He knew she had been crying. Even without his vampire senses, he could have heard her cries from further down the basement. He stood up. What was she doing now? He could sense... something strange. Not quite lust, but not quite desire either, and a growing sense of... satisfaction. _'What is she doing?'_ he wondered. He walked through the wall, heading towards her rooms.

Seras was sagging against the wall, her fingers still probing herself, her climax coming closer and closer. Satisfaction was so close. She pushed her fingers deep and sent herself over the edge, a small moan escaping her lips. Leaning her head back against the wall, she sighed.

"What_are_ you doing, Police Girl?"

Seras shrieked, snapping herself upright. _'What...? Who...?'_ she noticed a pair of dark, crimson eyes staring at her in the far wall. She screamed again, and her master strode out of the wall, stopping a few meters from her.

"I'll ask again: what are you doing?"

Seras' mind was in turmoil. How long had he bee there? Had he seen her naked? Had he seen her...

Seras screamed again, her face turning beetroot. She fell to her knees, huddling in on herself, trying to protect her modesty from her master's eyes, as well as any evidence of what she had been doing, but she knew it was too late. He had seen her... satisfy herself. With a cry, Seras fell forward to the floor, mortification flooding through her body. She would never look at him again. She couldn't without seeing that expression on his face. He was amused! He stood there, a smile playing over his lips, looking down at her on the floor.

"Seras, don't make me ask a third time. Stand up."

"No," she whimpered.

"Seras, you are going to stand or I am going to lift you."

"M- Master... please don't..." she whimpered again. She couldn't seem to make her voice rise to higher than a pathetic whimper.

"Seras, I'm being serious. Stand up and look at me."

Seras still lay on the ground, huddled in on herself, trying to stop herself from crying in embarrassment. Aulcard reached down and grabbed her upper arms, not ungently, and lifted her until she was standing. He let go of her, and she slumped to the floor, still trying to keep from crying. Alucard sighed, and gripped her arms again, harder this time, and lifted her until her feet hovered a foot off the floor.

"Seras, what is wrong with you?"

She said nothing, only trying to move her arms to cover herself, sniffling a little.

"Seras?"

"What, Master?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong with you, and I intend to find out. Now what were you doing?"

He was mocking her, and she knew it. He knew what she had been doing, he just wanted to make the most of the moment. Anger burned suddenly inside her.

"Master, put me down!"

"Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong! Put me down!"

So saying, she kicked out at him. Her foot kicked him square in the crotch with all the strength a half starved vampire could muster, yet he didn't flinch. She kicked him again, and managed to tear one of her arms free from his iron grip, dropping her to the floor. She lashed out at him again, hitting him solidly right over where his heart was. Something cracked under her fist, he grunted. She jumped backwards, and her other arm came out of his grip. She ran to the far side of the room, her back to the wall, her red eyes on him.

"Master, get out of my room!"

Alucard looked at her. She looked so beautiful when she was angry, and even more so when she was angry and naked. But he had lost interest in her for the moment, and, taking one last look at her, walked through her wall back towards his own chambers without saying a word.

Seras stood where she had been, staring at the spot where had just disappeared, expecting him to come back through at any second. She stayed like that for several minutes, then, convinced he was gone, walked over to her dresser. _'I have to get out of here,'_ she thought to herself, _'before I go crazy.'_ She picked out the clothes she wanted to wear. First on went the lacy pink thong with the white trim, followed by a black skirt that was just a little longer than the one on her uniform. She put on a pair of white thigh length stockings, and her black ankle boots. She decided to forgo a bra, and put on a dark red sleeveless top which stopped at her belly button, and covered that with a dark jacket which stopped at her waist. On her wrists she put fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, a very dark brown in colour.

"Now what are you going to do, Seras?" she asked herself.

"Just walk out and hope nobody sees? You know that's not going to work. How is it Master does his walk through the wall thing?"

She walked towards the wall, concentrating on the image of her body gliding through it as though it wasn't there. To her surprise, she found herself walking through it as though it wasn't there. Complete darkness enveloped her, cutting off all her senses. She began to panic, and opened her mouth. Dirt coursed in. _'Of course,'_ she thought, _'I walked through the basement wall.' _She focused her will on moving upwards until the cool night breeze caressed her skin. There were no clouds in the sky tonight, and the stars twinkled silently overhead. The moon was only half full, put that was enough to illuminate the manor gardens. Seras began to run in the direction of the perimeter wall. Reaching it, she jumped it easily. Landing on the tarmac of the private country road outside, she stopped for a moment. _'Where to now, Seras? You hadn't planned this far, had you?'_ Now even her own mind was mocking her. _'London. That's where I'll go. I haven't been there in a long time.'_ She turned in the direction of London and began to run again.

The Blarneystone was a bar like any other in London's upmarket district. Well furbished, and it had a sort of 'home' feeling to it. On the walls were all sorts of sports paraphernalia: signed football tops, pictures of players, newspaper cuttings on such-and-such a team winning some trophy. There was also a large, widescreen plasma television suspended on one of the walls, with a football game playing. The man behind the bar was a jolly man, always a smile for the customer, and some little snippet of conversation. It was for these reasons that the Blarneystone was regularly populated, but tonight it was quiet. The door swung open, and Seras walked in. She stood in the doorway looking around for a moment, and seeing that the place was empty, strode over to the bar. She sat in a stool not far from the bartender. He walked up to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Errm... could I just have a tomato juice please? If you do them?"

"Of course." The bartender smiled at her and walked away.

Seras looked at the television. Some team she had never heard of was losing badly to what sounded like a French team. At that moment, they were four goals down. The bartender came back with her tomato juice, setting it down in front of her with another smile. Seras couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you."

She was raising her glass to her lips as the door opened suddenly.

* * *

He was most definitely in a bad mood. His master had been annoying him recently, being harsh on him for what was claimed to be 'unsatisfactory results'. He sighed. He just didn't seem to be able to keep his mind concentrated these last few days. He couldn't help but think of the Police Girl. His shoulders slumped heavily, he strode down the street to his favourite nightspot. He opened the door, and there was the object of his distractions sitting right there, drinking a tomato juice. He stared at her. She stared back.

"Police Girl!"

"Anderson!"

* * *

**Hah! I bet you weren't expecting that! Sorry this took so long to write. It was a mixture of WB, and I had a few other ideas I wanted to put up. I realise her learning some of her power ****so quickly is a little rushed, but it was the only way I could think of to make the plot work. Hope you enjoyed reading nonetheless! Please, review. I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong. Unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes. As usual, please point any you see out to me. Thanks! Oh yeah, I don't actually know if there is a bar in London called the Blarneystone. I took this one from the one where I know to be a block from Madison Square Gardens in NYC. I have been there quite a lot, and have described it as best I can. **


	3. Discovering Lust

**Ok, I know, this chapter has been a VERY long time in the writing, but I had lost my motivation for a while, and then I was working on some other stuff for a while as well. But this chapter is here now, and I'm thinking I'm going to finish this story before I work on any other projects. One thing at a time sort of idea.**

**This chapter dedicated to pitfire52101, since she asked me so nicely to update. My thanks to her for that.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Discovering Lust

"Anderson!"

"Police Girl!"

They stared at each other across the bar floor. The barman, alerted by their shouts, watched them curiously. Seras stood up, moving to the middle of the floor, bracing herself for combat. Anderson continued to stare at her, then sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes. At this, Seras faltered, but didn't relax her martial stance.

"Police Girl, I have no intention of fighting you here."

Seras relaxed slightly, not completely trusting the man who had stabbed a bayonet through her neck and decapitated her master.

"Huh? What do you mean?" was her response.

Anderson held his hands out wide in a show of peace. "I truly don't want to fight you. Not here, not now."

"Why not?"

He smirked. If only she knew. He walked over to the bar. The barman watched him, curiosity mixed with wariness.

"What'll it be?"

"Just a tonic water, thanks." The barman reached up on the shelves behind him, pulled down a glass and a bottle, and set them in front of Anderson.

Seras, still standing in the middle of the floor, was visibly confused. A man who, not twenty-four hours ago, had thrown a bayonet through her neck, did not want to fight?

"Police Girl. Come sit down. I won't hurt you. I give you my word."

Seras came over, still tense and wary.

"We have to talk, you and I, Police Girl. So please, come sit down."

Seras sat on the barstool next to him.

"First of all, what is your proper name? I can't call you Police Girl all the time."

"It's Seras. Seras Victoria."

"Seras..." he murmured, rolling the name around his mouth.

"What did you want to talk about?" Seras asked warily. She still wasn't trusting him.

"What do you know about previous lives?"

"You mean, someone who is reincarnated in someone else?"

Anderson nodded confirmation.

"Not much... it never really interested me. There was always something else to do at the... at where I lived." She didn't want to tell him she had lived in an orphanage. It seemed too personal.

"Perhaps you should know more than you do."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you are the reincarnation of someone I... someone I used to know."

Seras laughed. She couldn't believe this.

"Seriously, I think you are. You look like her, you speak like her, you sound like her... everything. You are an exact copy of her. Your names are even sort of similar."

Seras was intrigued. Could it actually be true? "What was her name?"

"Venus. Venus Ashley."

"Ok, now you've got me. Our names aren't even remotely similar!"

"Ah, but they are. As unusual as this might sound, I've done some research. Your name, Seras, derives from Ceres, the Greek goddess of crops. Her name, Venus, was a Roman goddess' name. Your surnames are similar in that you both have names that would usually be used as a forename, Victoria and Ashley."

Seras said nothing, thinking about what Anderson was saying. Anderson took her silence for disbelief, and continued.

"Everything about you and her are the same, your eye colour, your height, your hair colour, your... physique. You have the same face, the same mouth, the same nose, the same-" He stopped, noticing Seras had held up her hand.

"Even if this is all true, why are you telling me? Why do you feel I have to know? Who was this woman to you?"

"To the first question, because I feel you have to know. To the second, I would want to know, if I were in your shoes. To the third..."

Seras waited for him to finish, impatience slowly consuming her. She did not believe a word he was saying, yet it somehow explained why she had felt so strange when they had first met in Patrick.

"...she was the woman I loved."

She stared at him, her surprise evident.

"She was the woman I loved, and she was taken from me by another."

"Who was the other?"

He hesitated. "Just now, it's not something I wish to tell you."

"You... you loved this woman... this Venus? And you think I am her reincarnated?"

Anderson nodded. "I do."

Seras laughed again. "I don't want to offend you, but that is the strangest thing I've ever heard."

"Is it? Then the name Calumn McAllister doesn't mean anything to you?"

Seras opened her mouth to speak, but halted. Something... something in her head, recognised the name. Recognised it, and knew the man who had been called by it. Sudden pain lanced through her skull, pain like nothing she had ever felt before, topping even Alucard's bullet tearing through her lung. She felt like her head was going to explode. The world around her went blank as something in her mind rebelled against her.

She must have collapsed, because the next thing she saw was Anderson crouching over her, cradling her head, looking concerned, and behind him, the barkeep, also looking worried, holding a phone ready to dial. Anderson said something to her. She didn't hear. She looked at him, really _looked_, and realised that she did know him from another time. The image in her head was slightly different from the one staring at her, but it was undoubtedly the same person, the same blond hair, the same square face, the sharp, strong jaw, the green eyes, the scratchy beard under his chin. The only new things were the long scar under his left eye and his glasses, and the clothes he was wearing. She reached up a hand, touching his face gently. His hand met hers, his strong fingers entwining with her own. They stared into each other's eyes, and both realised that the other knew the truth.

"Seras? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Anderson. No... McAllister."

Anderson smiled. "McAllister is my name no longer. Please. Call me Alex."

"Alex... I remember you. From before."

"How much do you remember?"

"All of it. Everything."

"Even the..."

"Even the what?"

"Even the sex?"

"We had sex? No, I don't remember that bit."

Anderson's face fell. Disappointment coursed through him. Seras noticed, and almost felt ashamed.

"Alex... we could... make new memories... if you wanted."

Anderson smiled. "I thank you most graciously for the offer, Seras. But I'm afraid I can't. My religion forbids sex outside of marriage, and your... current affliction would be blasphemy, as well."

"I see." Disappointment flooded Seras as well, her grief from her previous rebuttal threatening to overcome her again. Anderson sensed her grief, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I can offer you something else though. Not quite what you are looking for, but it might make you feel better."

She looked up at him, curious. Their eyes connected, and they shared in the moment together. His head began to lean down towards hers, his hand still supporting her head, their eyes still maintaining contact. In that second, she knew what he was going to do. And she welcomed it. Her head began to rise to meet his. Her eyes closed, and her mouth opened. His lips met hers, and suddenly she was content. The kiss continued, time became irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was him, and his lips on hers.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A man walked in, wearing jeans and a heavy leather bomber jacket. He looked at the couple on the floor, and smirked. He continued to watch them, until it became clear they weren't going to stop staring at him. He shrugged, and walked over to the bar. Anderson and Seras looked at each other.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Anderson mused.

"Yeah, we should."

Anderson rose, and helped Seras stand up. They paid for their drinks, and walked out of the bar, his arm going round her waist, her hand clasping his at her hip. Once outside, they turned down the street, walking down it together. They passed an alley. Suddenly, Seras dragged him into it, her vampiric strength overcoming his surprised resistance with ease. She could feel need overcoming her body again, the need for sex, the need to feel something for another. She accepted that Anderson couldn't give her what she needed, but dammit, she was going to get as close as she could!

He followed her down the alley, until she stopped, and leant on the wall.

"Now... come kiss me like you were doing."

Anderson went to her. His mouth found hers, his arms went round her shoulders, hers around his waist, her hands resting on his shoulder blades, pulling him in. His lips clashed with hers. Time became irrelevant again, meaningless. Seras had never felt so good. She needed this, like a man dying of thirst needed water. She needed to know what this was like, what it meant to her. A fire overcame her body, consumed all sense of reason. Her lower stomach and groin felt like a furnace. She could feel her nipples rub against her shirt, so hard they almost hurt. Goosebumps were raised on her skin. One of her legs rose up to encircle his waist, pulling him in tighter. She could feel him against her bare skin, her skirt not long enough to bar the contact. She shifted, and her skirt was pushed up slightly. The bulge that was him pressed directly against her fold through her thong, and the heat that burned in her groin increased until it felt as though the fires of Hell burned in her. She was completely consumed by lust, the need to feel skin against her skin, to feel his mouth against hers. Her mouth opened, and his tongue entered. Their tongues wrestled with each other, their battle neverending, enclosed by her mouth. The moment seemed to stretch on for eternity.

On the roof of the building across the street, Alucard watched his fledgling. Rage burned in him, consuming all that he was. Rage at her, and pure, unfettered loathing for the man who had stolen her from him once, and now threatened to do so again. '_You cannot have her! She is MINE!'_ The thought ran wildly through his head. Cassul came from underneath his coat, his hand closed tightly on the grip, his finger squeezing the trigger with the urge to fire it. He stepped off the building, gliding down to street level, and began to walk towards the couple.

* * *

**Hehe. Big cliffhanger. Hope you all enjoyed that. I'm going to finish this one before I start or complete any others, whether you want me to or not. If you do, please, review and tell me. If you don't want me to continue it, then tough luck. To those who were dissatisfied with Early Love, don't worry, this one is obviously longer than 3 chapters, and will be longer than 4 as well. It might last a good few chapters longer. But we'll need to see, won't we? I already have the rest of it planned out, so you'll just need to wait. **

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Again, please review. And look out for upcoming chapters!**

**My thanks for reading.**


	4. Passions Enflamed

Passions Enflamed

**Been a long time since you heard from me. Been a long time since I was here, too. I lost touch with my creative side, and I stopped doing anything, really, for a good long time. But, Fiereal's been chewing my ass out for sitting on it doing nothing, so I up and decided to come back here. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and sorry for this chapter taking so long. Enjoy.**

Time was meaningless. Minutes became hours. Hours became seconds. Time flowed, but Seras didn't flow with it. All that mattered was the Moment. The Moment, and Anderson. Her lips pressed against his tightly, the slightest pressure bringing a moan from her throat. His rough, blond stubble grazed her skin, feeling like a hundred angel's feathers, her skin enflamed with desire and passion. She knew not how long they stood there, her and Anderson, pressed against each other, but in the back of her mind, she didn't really care.

He knew this was wrong. Against all that he had been taught, for years. Against his very religion. But his lips did not stop kissing hers; his body did not stop responding to hers, no matter what he thought. No matter what went through his fogged mind, he didn't want to stop. He didn't want this moment to end. He knew it would, that it should, but he didn't want it to.

She opened her eyes, staring at him, feeling an odd sensation in her chest. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump-thump. Thu-thump. She didn't know what it was. She knew only that suddenly, everything became brighter, more sensitive. Her legs could feel the blood pumping through his veins and arteries through the fabric of his trousers. Her lips could feel every slight wrinkle in his. Her tongue could feel all the taste buds on his. Sensation flooded through her, raising the hair on her neck, a tingling feeling running down her spine. From that moment, her heart had started beating again. She was alive. With a soft moan, she closed her eyes again, and wrapped her leg all the tighter around him.

He could feel his body stirring. His loins, growing hotter as blood pumped into them, began to stir in his undergarments. He opened his eyes, and looked down, seeing the small skirt she was wearing that had been slid up by their passionate movements. Her long, pale thighs almost shone, radiant in the bright moonlight. He could see the tiniest part of her thong underneath her skirt, and his body became all the more enflamed. '_No, this is wrong; I shouldn't be doing this... This is blasphemy..._' he thought slowly, his mind fogged by his desire for her. His eyes flicked back up to her face, so soft, so... peaceful, her eyes closed. '_By all the saints, she's beautiful_,' he thought. His eyes closed again, and his body continued to writhe with hers, in passion.

And then, the moment was gone.

A high-calibre gunshot went off, made all the louder by the dark, quiet street, deafening him, and Seras. She cried out softly, jumping at the sound, and then again as a bullet tore through Anderson's arm, embedding itself in his torso. He grunted, twisting as he fell to the ground, almost in slow motion, his eyes fixed on the shocked expression on Seras's face as she stood, her clothes rumpled, a slight sheen covering her skin, her eyes widening slowly as she watched him fall. Another shot rang out, the bullet hitting him in the small of the back. She cried out again, almost as if she felt the pain herself, her hands going to her open mouth as she slowly turned to the street. And when she saw their assailant, her skin, already pale, turned white.

"Police Girl... what do you think you're doing...?" A voice slowly asked.

Seras took a breath. And held it. She stood with her mouth open, the words forming on her tongue, but nothing came from her throat save a slight whimper.

A third shot rang out, the heavy bullet slamming into the back of Anderson's skull. He jerked, and then lay still.

"Police Girl... do _not_ make me ask again..." the voice slowly stated.

Panic overtook her. Her breath froze in her lungs, her throat tightened until it felt completely shut off.

A fourth shot boomed; the bullet jerking Anderson's still body again.

"Police Girl..." the voice whispered dangerously.

"M... m... Master...! I, I, uh..."

A fifth shot flew, striking home in Anderson's body.

"You are mine, Police Girl. Not his. Mine!"

Seras was too frightened to deny him. Alucard was in such a rage, he was on the brink of losing control. Night-black wispy tendons floated from him, and the air behind him seemed... darker, as if his very presence was stealing the light.

"Y... yes, Master. Yours and yours only..."

"Then why... are you... with him?!"

Alucard's voice stopped just short of shouting. It was a wonder the whole street was not out, looking for the source of the noise.

"I... uh..."

"Silence! You will not speak! You will follow me, and be grateful for the fact that I do not kill you here and now!"

Alucard's eyes burned fiery crimson as he watched his fledgling slowly gather her courage, and walk towards him, his eyes following her as she approaches, stopping just out of arms reach in front of him.

"You are mine, Police Girl. Mine and mine only."

"Yes, Master."

Alucard watched her carefully. Then casually raised his Cassel and emptied the rest of the clip over her shoulder, the breech flying open bare centimetres from her ear, the roasting hot shells bouncing off her skin, scorching her. Seven more bullets flew; each making a new hole in Anderson, as Alucard watched Seras carefully, looking for any reaction. Her eyes screwed tight shut, and she hunched her shoulders, as the awful noise exploded through her eardrums. When the clip was empty, Alucard lowered his gun again. Seras began to turn her head, to see what condition Anderson was in, but stopped suddenly as Alucard's hand shot out, wrapping itself tightly around her throat, squeezing none too gently. Her eyes bulged. She knew she did not need air to survive, but that did not stop her panicking, struggling to take a breath, grasping for air, her vision beginning to turn white as Alucard lifted her clear off the ground, his eyes blazing into hers, fury unabated jumping out from them, a mad killing rage that would see this whole street dead if an unlucky passer-by was to come across them.

"Police Girl..." he grated through long, deadly-sharp teeth.

She struggled to talk, struggled to breathe, flailing her body in an attempt to get free. He held her fast, her toes dangling two feet off the ground, her only support his hand around her throat as he looked over her, taking in her rumpled clothing, and looking over at where Anderson lay.

"M-master... I..." she choked out.

Alucard's other hand, still holding Cassel, whipped up, the butt of his pistol smashing into her jaw, knocking her senseless, blackness coming over her vision as she went limp. He released her throat, and she fell to the ground heavily, landing in a heap, not moving. Alucard replaced the empty clip with a full one, walking slowly towards Anderson. Nothing was going to take her away from him a second time. Pointing the gun at Anderson's prone body, he emptied the clip at almost point-blank range into him, each bullet slamming home making the body jerk unnaturally, like a puppet on a string.

Alucard stood straight, his gaze alternating between the two limp bodies. He threw his head back and roared, long, pull of rage, and pain. His arms went wide, as he howled his agony at the clouded sky, staring upwards long after his roar ended. Small raindrops began to fall, landing on his face, and soon the few drops become a shower, the shower a downpour, as though the sky itself felt his pain. Soaked through, he stared upwards, until he began to hear Seras stirring, coming around from unconsciousness.

Striding towards her, he holstered Cassel, and lifted her in his arms, one arm under her shoulders, the other under her knees, and set out for the Hellsing Manor. Seras shivered, her eyes opening, and she gave a small start when she realised where she was, struggling to get free of him, trying to escape his rage, unaware that the rain had washed it away long since. He whispered softly to her, not fighting to hold on to her, wrapping his presence around her like a warm blanket, calming her down. Soon, her eyes closed again, and her head rested against his chest, sleep coming over her as he continued to whisper softly to her, his murmurs lulling her into slumber as he carried her home, through the sky's tears.

He would deal with this later.

**Hope you enjoyed that people. I realise it's a little short, only being one scene, but that was intentional. I'm building this up, somehow, although I don't actually know for sure myself what's going to happen. Anyways, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
